Power Hungry
by lightball34
Summary: Sequel to Wordbot's Revenge. When Miss Power finds a mysterious blue orb and discovers its power, she decides to use it for her revenge. Will Wordgirl have the strength to defeat Miss Power and the blue orb working together?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long, but my sister really hates this. Oh, and check out the cover. My sister made it. (Yes, I make her do a lot of thingsDONTJUDGEME)**

"Six months after the Wordbot catastrophe, our hero's life is finally getting back to normal." The narrator narrated.

"SHHH!" Becky looked up, irritated, "The season finale for Pretty Princess Magic Pony Power Hour is starting!"

"Sheesh, sorry." He grumbled. Becky settled back to watching T.V. Violet sat next to her, playing with a colorful glass paperweight. Bob sat on the floor next to the couch, munching on pretzels and staring with disinterest at the screen. "So…no crime to fight?" The narrator asked.

"Of course there isn't! The usual villains don't have anything to rob anymore, except for the grocery store. Nothing's happening that the police can't handle."

"Hey, Becky, who are you talking to?" Violet asked quietly.

"Um…My ceiling?"

"…Uh. Ok?"

"BECKY! BECKY!" Mr. Botsford suddenly ran in and shoved his foot in her face.

"DAD!" She looked at the strange socks covering his feet then shoved them away.

"I've discovered the fine art of sock sewing!" The socks had little kittens on them playing with yarn balls. The little yarn balls jiggled every time he moved his feet, "The little kittens glow in the dark! Watch!" He took the remote, flicked the T.V. off then killed the lights.

"That's really…neat, dad." Becky blinked. Violet ooh'd at the cats on the socks, which glowed red.

"I'm glad you think so!" Mr. Botsford turned the lights back on, "Because I was wondering if either of you wanted a pair!" He looked at Becky expectantly.

"Um, thanks, dad, but I already have too many socks."

"Oh…alright. How about you, Violet? Want a pair of glow-in-the-dark socks?"

"Um…Sure?" She answered quietly.

"Great! I'll get started immediately." He bounded away. Becky sighed in relief then picked up the remote and turned the T.V. on.

"We now return to you to the season finale of Pretty Prince-"  
"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this important message." The news man stated importantly. Becky groaned, "Oh, come on!"

"A deranged pirate with a magnetic hook…who is this guy? I need to know his name-"

"CAPTAIN TANGENT" Someone from off-screen shouted.

"Oh, yes. Captain Tangent is robbing the nearly-empty grocery store. Wow, this guy is desperate." He took a sip of his coffee.

"COME ON!" The same guy from before yelled. The news reporter set his coffee down again.

"OK, well, in other news, Dr. Two Brains gets his cast taken off today. So hide your cheese." Becky got up and stormed out, grabbing Bob by the arm as she walked by him.

"Wait, Becky, where are you going?" Violet asked.

"Oh, uh, I saw a dog…without a collar riding a…skateboard."

"Oh, that sounds exciting, can I come?" She started to get up.

"NO!" Becky shouted immediately, but rethought her reaction when Violet cringed back, "Um, what I mean is, I don't want you to miss the season finale."

"Oh…OK." She looked away, "Have fun, Becky."

TTTT

"Hurry up ye scallywag! I haven't got all day!" The pirate waved his hook in the clerk's face.

"I don't like your tone. You're fired!" The clerk crossed his arms and looked away.

"Wha-? I don't work here! Just put yer doubloons in the bag!"

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to serve anybody who talks to me like that."

"Arrgh," Captain Tangent face-palmed, "Fine, fine. If ye would be ever so kind as to please put yer doubloons in this here bag of mine, I'd be most grateful."

The grocery store manager took the bag from him, smiling, "Now that's better. I think I might consider rehiring you." He opened a box (the cash register had been destroyed) and put a few coins in the bag. He handed it back to Captain Tangent, "There ya' go! That's everything we have!"

"What? That's everything?"

"Well, yeah. Wordbot almost completely destroyed this building." He pointed to the gaping hole in the roof and front of the building, "Until the store gets rebuilt, we can't make much money. Most of the food that comes here is donated and free for all the citizens to share." He sniffled and rubbed water from his eyes, "It makes me tear up just thinking about the kindness of those volunteers and donators."

Wordgirl flew in just then, "All right Captain Tan-is something wrong?" She landed on the cracked floor. Huggy jumped down next to her. Captain Tangent sighed and dropped the bag on the halved countertop.  
"I guess I didn't do me homework. There's no use fighting over these small metal doubloons. There isn't even enough to melt down and use them as a dagger. Incidentally, did you know pirates prefer cutlasses to regular swords? The curved shape doesn't get tangled up when we use them to cut ropes."

"Oh, boy here we go…" Wordgirl sighed.

"Uh, aren't you going to arrest him?" The narrator asked.

"I don't want to interrupt him. That would be rude." She sighed. Huggy squeaked, annoyed, and walked to the other side of the store.

"Oh…alright. While we wait for him to finish, how about we check up on Tobey, Wordgirl's newest friend?"

Tobey sat in a dark room with a welding helmet on his head, welding his project together with the stench of burning iron filling the air. The bright flashes of light lit up the entire room, illuminating the smoke. Sweat dripped down Tobey's face, into his helmet, and onto his work piece. It evaporated the second it struck the hot metal.

"So, what are you up to now, Tobey?"

"Oh, just working on an old project." He grinned, but of course you couldn't see it through the helmet.

"Hey, you know you're working in the dark, right?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!" He lifted up the helmet and looked in the direction of the narrator's voice, "What do you take me for, a nincompoop?"

"No, of course not. I was just wondering why you would do that."

"I was trying to be secretive." He crossed his arms.

"Any chance you'll tell me what it is you're working on?"

Tobey sighed, "If you must know, I'm updating my power suit, Salvator."

"Oh, that sounds fun." The narrator yawned.

"Well, maybe not to you, but I find it quite amusing."

"OK. Well, since you're not doing anything interesting, we'll just get back to Wordgirl."

"Wait, what's Wordgirl doi-"

"ANYWAY, back at the grocery store…"

"-and that's why the planet Neptune was named after the Roman god of the sea." Finished Captain Tangent importantly.

"Ugh, finally!" Wordgirl sighed in relief, "Alright, Captain Tangent. Let's get ready to send you to jail."

"I won't be going to jail today, bilge rat!" He raised his hook threateningly…right before Huggy jumped on his head from behind and covered his eyes, "Hey! Get off me head!" He waved his arms around frantically, trying to regain his balance. Oscar, his parrot, flapped his wings and hovered above them. "Scraw…you idiot." Oscar face-winged. Huggy grabbed Captain Tangent's hook immediately before the pirate threw him off. Wordgirl bolted to a pile of old rope on the ground and used it to tie up Captain Tangent. A couple of winded policemen biked in then, "Looks like you'll be spending your time in the brig!" Wordgirl chuckled.

"That wasn't funny…" Huggy squeaked and looked away, embarrassed.

"Yes it was. All my jokes are funny, right?" Wordgirl looked around at everyone expectantly. Nobody would meet her eyes. Her face fell, "…right?"

"Um, sure they are." The narrator chuckled nervously.

"Hey, that didn't sound sincere."

"No, it wasn't."

"Hey, you know, when you say things-"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The narrator interrupted her. Wordgirl gasped,

"Oh no! The season finale! Come on, Huggy!" She grabbed Huggy and flew off. Captain Tangent sighed and leaned on the counter, which then fell over, "Gah!"

Wordgirl landed in front of her door and turned back into Becky Botsford. She rushed inside, breathless, just in time to see the ending credits roll across the screen, "NOOO!" She cried out and fell to her knees, "Why do I always miss my favorite show?! WHY?!" Her dad blew his nose.

"That was the most beautiful episode I've ever seen!" He cried.

"It was heart wrenching." Violet commented as she put her hand on Mr. Botsford's shoulder to comfort him. T.J. sniffled,

"Eh. It was OK." He looked away to wipe away a tear. Scoops just kind of walked in then without knocking since the door was open.

"Hey, Becky, I heard Violet was here?" He asked.

"Oh, hi Scoops." Violet smiled, "What did you want?"

"I wanted to know if…you'd like to go for some ice cream with me."

"I'd love to. Come on, Becky." Both of the girls got to their feet.

"Yeah, I guess I could go for some ice cream now." Becky sighed.

"Uh, actually I kind of wanted to go with just Violet, Becky."

"Oh…OK."

"Don't feel bad. Next time we go, I'll pay for your ice cream." He tried cheering her up.

"Thanks, Scoops." She said energetically, trying to hide how she felt.

"Sorry, Becky." Violet looked sadly at her. Violet knew Becky was hurt.

"No, it's OK." She answered as they walked out. She sat down on the now-empty couch and sighed again. The T.V. was playing some show she was never interested in, but always played after Pretty Princess Magic Pony Power Hour. It was about some kind of guy with a robotic dog that always got into trouble. She stared absently at it as she talked to Bob, "I wish Scoops would invite ME to ice cream. I'm starting to think that maybe he likes Violet and not me…" She said as she watched the T.V.

"Maybe we should follow them." The robotic dog on T.V. suggested to his owner, "We could find out if she was lying to you or not."

"I like the way you think, Mr. Finkleberry!" The dude with too-long hair smiled, "Let's follow them!"

"Hmmm…" Becky's expression went blank as a thought ran through her head, "Why don't WE follow Violet and Scoops?" Her face brightened, "Then we might find out how he feels about her!" She stood up. Bob squeaked in protest, "I'm not helping you stalk your best friend!"

"What? Why not? Don't you want to know if he likes her or not?"

"No! And even if I did, I wouldn't follow them around to find out!" He squeaked at her.

"Fine! I'll just find someone else to go with me!"

"Please do!" He glared at her as he opened the fridge and pulled out a large pile of random food.

"I will!" she stormed out the door, slamming it as she went out. The doorframe and the walls around it cracked.

"BECKY BOTSFORD!" Her dad called, "COME BACK AND CLOSE THAT DOOR PROPERLY." She stomped back, threw open the door, and angrily shut it nicely.

"Tobey!" Claire called from downstairs, "Your friend is here to see you!" she sounded delighted, probably because Tobey had finally made a friend and did something besides reading and making robots. Tobey had been taking a break from his project and was drawing out plans for something. He leapt to his feet, bumping his desk and knocking off a Wordgirl lamp in his haste. It crashed to the ground, but he ignored it and ran downstairs faster than Two Brains being chased by a cat. As he expected, it was Becky standing just inside his house. He smiled from ear to ear, "Becky! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey, Tobey. I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me." She knew he'd say yes. He always jumped at an opportunity to spend time with her.

"Why of course! I'd love to-oh, I mean…Let me check my schedule." He pulled out a little calendar book, "Mmhm…yes, I do have some time right now. I suppose I could go with you." He put it away then walked up to her. Claire smiled,

"Oh, are you two going out on a date?" She asked.

"Mother! No! We're just friends!" He blushed. He started pushing Becky out the door, "Come on, let's go before she says something else."

"Oh, wait, I want to know where you two will be." She stepped outside to call to them.

"We're going out for ice cream!" Becky called back.

"Oh, so this IS a date?" He asked excitedly.

"No, Tobey. We're not really getting ice cream."  
"Huh? But you said-"

"I want to follow Scoops and Violet. I think Scoops might like her."

"Oh…lovely." Tobey grumbled. He didn't enjoy being reminded of Becky's interest in Scoops, "So, you came to get me so I could help you stalk your best friend?"

"Why does everyone keep saying stalk? I'm not stalking!"

"Sure you aren't." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" She glared at him. He smirked. She groaned, "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Yes, of course. I said I would, didn't I?"

TTTT

"Shh…they're talking about something." Becky whispered to Tobey, who really didn't want to be there. They were crouched behind a bush next to the ice cream stand. Scoops and Violet were having an apparently hilarious conversation with the ice cream guy. Tobey shifted from a kneeling position to a sitting one,

"What was it we were listening for, again?"

"Anything that might suggest Scoops likes Violet."

"Well of course he likes her. Otherwise he wouldn't spend time with her."

"No! I meant more than a friend." She snapped quietly. Tobey rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." At least he got to spend time with Becky. Even if it was dreadfully boring and pointless.

"Oh, they're walking away!" Becky suddenly whispered. Tobey got back up to his knees and watched them. They were heading in the direction of the library, which was where he wanted to be with Becky right about now. Not crouched behind a bush. Once they were down a ways, Becky put two fingers up to her chest, "Word Up!" She said quietly and grabbed Tobey by the collar. He went limp as she rose into the air and flew to the top of a building, one next to Scoops and Violet. She used her super hearing to listen to the conversation while Tobey crouched next to her and played with pebbles.

"Yeah, it's actually kind of embarrassing. You won't tell anybody, will you?" Scoops asked her.

"No, of course not. I won't tell anybody about how you were attacked by pigeons, fell off the tree house and got tangled in the rope swing." She licked her mint-flavored ice cream.

"Phew, thanks, Violet. You know, you're a really great friend."

"Thanks, Scoops." She smiled. By now they had moved down a few buildings, so Wordgirl picked up Tobey again and flew to the top of the shop closest to them. He crouched down by her feet and played with a few pieces of broken glass.

"Hey, Violet…there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" Scoops hesitated

"Yes, Scoops?"

"I was…uh wondering if you'd, uh…" he stammered, "If you'd…"  
"What is it, Scoops?"

"If you'd go to the Valentine's day dance with me?" He swallowed hard.

"Oh, I'd love to!"

"I knew it!" Wordgirl whispered.

"What happened?" Tobey asked as he scratched markings into the cement.

"Scoops asked Violet to the Valentine's day dance! He does like her! I was right!" She stopped, "I…was right." She suddenly plopped onto her butt, "Scoops likes Violet…not me." Her eyes started to water. Tobey noticed, and he didn't like it.

"Hey, it's OK." He sat down next to Wordgirl, and she leaned against him. He put one arm around her and squeezed.

"What-what am I supposed to do?" she sniffled.

Get over it and move on. Tobey thought, but didn't say out loud. He didn't want to be mean to her, but he also didn't know how to comfort her. He'd never had an experience like this before.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll be OK." He said simply.

"Thanks, I guess." She sighed and sat back up, "I guess I'll take you back home. Thanks for coming with me." She grabbed him by the collar.

"Yes, well, you're very welcome." He smiled as she shot into the sky and toward his house.

"Hm, if that kid is friends with Wordgirl, he should know her secret identity." A female voice commented, "I'll just fly on over and give him a little visit…"

**Lightball's sis: Someone please kill me. I hated writing the stuff with Captain Tangent and the Scoops and Violet scene. Everything else is OK. But since I really hated writing the beginning, it took a while because every sentence made me want to curl up in a ball and scream (I'm not kidding. That's how I felt)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took a while, but obviously my sister is like, hating this. Also, I think this story is going to be a lot shorter than I originally thought it would be. Anyway, if you can find the reference to MLP: FIM before the next chapter is up, we'll tell you our little surprise. You can PM me or leave it in the reviews. And see if you can find the random Q. You won't get a prize, but a search is fun…right?**

Becky sat in her room, playing with her currently completed pony collection. The problem was, they always came out with new ones, and even though Becky knew they only did that to make money off of people, she couldn't help but buy every new one that came out. The door downstairs opened, and Becky's dad called for her, "Becky! Come here!" She put down her ponies then walked with Bob down the stairs. She stopped halfway. Violet was standing next to Tim, wearing no shoes- just a pair of kitten socks, "Hi, Becky." Violet smiled, "Like my new socks?"

"Yeah…they're great." She shrugged.

"Well, you two go play. I'm going to cook supper." Tim hopped away into the kitchen. Becky walked upstairs, Violet following. Bob stayed downstairs to "help" Tim with supper.

"So, what'd you do while I was with Scoops, Becky?" Violet asked as they played with the ponies.

"Nothing…" Becky answered listlessly. Violet went silent for a while. Violet made Angleface trot over to Sparkle Pants, "Oh, Sparkle Pants, you look so beautiful today. Your mane is simply exquisite." She laughed nervously. Becky sighed,

"Thank you, Angleface. I think your mane looks lovely today as well." She mumbled. Violet looked at her, "Are you OK, Becky?"

"Yeah…I'm just upset that I missed the Pretty Princess Finale."

"Oh, well I can tell you what happened later." She offered.

"No, that's OK. I'll watch tomorrow's rerun."

"Don't you think it's weird that you always have something interrupt you when you're trying to watch Pretty Princess?"

"Yeah…it is weird."

"Maybe you should get a DVR."  
"…" Becky ignored that and made the ponies walk around. Violet made Angleface walk toward the edge of the bed, "Oh, look, a giant ravine. How will we ever get over it?"

"Maybe we can ask for help from our Pegasus friends." Becky had Sparkle Pants suggest.

"That's a great idea!" Angleface and Sparkle Pants trotted over to a Pegasus with a blue colored body and rainbow mane, "Do you think you could help us get over the ravine? We have to save Archduke Wiggle-Snout!" Angleface asked. The Pegasus nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that!" Violet picked up the Pegasus and flew them off the bed. Becky's pony followed, but halfway there Violet lost her grip on Angleface and dropped her. The pony fell to the ground and shattered. Becky stared at the shattered remains before suddenly blowing up, "You…you broke ANGLEFACE!"

"Becky, I'm so sorry! I'll buy you another-"

"THEY DON'T SELL ANGLEFACES ANYMORE!"

"I'll…I'll get it fixed…"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Becky…why are you so mad? You've never gotten this mad at me for accidentally breaking Angleface before."

"I just…" She turned to face the wall, and sighed, "I'm sorry…I'm just upset about you and Scoops."

"What do you mean, Becky?"

"I…I heard he asked you out to the Valentine's Day dance."

"But I didn't tell anybody about that. How did you figure that out?" She gasped, "Did you follow me and Scoops?!"

"Well, I-"

"Becky! I thought we were friends!" She set down the Pegasus, "Ugh! I can't believe you stalked me!"

"I can't believe you're going out with Scoops! You know I like him!"

"I can't control who Scoops likes!" Violet growled, "I like him too, you know!" Becky didn't say anything. She stood there, fuming.

"I'm going home, Becky." She stomped out the door, "I'm sorry about Angleface. But I'm not sorry about Scoops." She walked down the stairs and slammed the door as she went out. Becky's mom noticed and walked up into Becky's room, concerned for her.

"Becky, are you OK?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get into a fight with Violet?"

"Yeah…mom, did you ever get into a fight with your friends over a boy?"

She thought about it, "You know, I can't say. I don't think so. Maybe you should ask your other friends." Becky put the ponies away but left the shattered remains of Angleface on the floor.

"OK, mom."

TTTQ

Two-Brains was happily working on his next ray when Wordgirl flew in.

"Hey, Two-Brains."

"Ah!" Two-Brains flipped around in surprise, "Wordgirl? What are you doing here? I haven't even committed a crime yet."

"I just came over to visit." She floated down and sat on a giant ear.

"What? But you never come over to visit."

"…Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah? What is it?" He turned around and continued working on his ray.

"Have you ever gotten into a fight with a friend over a girl?" she asked. He stopped working on his ray and looked over at her, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…no reason." Wordgirl looked away. Two-Brains narrowed his eyes,

"Right. Anyway, I did once with Theo." She perked up.

"Really? What happened?"

"Oh, you know, we yelled at each other, beat each other up, tried foiling the other's date. This and that."

"How did you make up?"

"The girl dumped Theo. And I realized how stupid it was for me to be jealous. I mean he was my best friend. I should have been happy for him."

"BOSS! CHARLIE CLOGGED THE TOILET AGAIN!" One of his henchmen yelled. Two-Brains face-palmed.

"Oh, great…I'LL CALL THE PLUMBER!" He looked up at Wordgirl, "Sorry, Wordgirl, but could you leave? I need to make a phone call. I really need to make a 'toilet-unclogging ray'." He ran into a different room. Wordgirl blinked.

"OK…I'll just let myself out." She floated out of the room. _Maybe I should apologize to Violet…I'll invite her over this evening. _She thought as she flew away.

TTTT

_Hmm…I wonder what's for supper tonight?_ Tobey wondered as he walked home from the ice cream store, _I hope it's soynut butter and jelly sandwiches!_ Tobey noticed the annoying little kids that normally played across the street were missing. No cars or people were anywhere to be seen. It was eerie and made him feel uncomfortable, so he quickened his steps to his house and ran inside. He sighed in relief, feeling safe in his own house, "Mother, I'm home!" He waited for an answer, like always, but none came. "Mother?" He walked further inside. He remembered seeing her car outside, so she should have been there. He checked the backyard, thinking that maybe she was tending her garden. She wasn't there either. "Mother? Are you here?" He called loudly, starting to panic.

"No. I am." Someone foreign answered. Tobey froze in fear then slowly turned around. He let out a squeal as the women grabbed him by the collar, "I have some questions I'd like to ask you…"

**Lightball's sis: Don't talk to me. I hated this more than you can imagine. (Until we got to after Two-Brains' appearance.) Oh, and Lightball says review, bitte. OH, and we might not get chapter three up any time this month or next because I'm going to Germany with my school as a class.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry we took so long…I know I say that every time, but my sis…yeah. First my sister went to Germany, and when she got back she was exhausted. Then we had a bunch of semester tests, then my sister was lazy. Then we worked on it and my sister got lazy again…then we finally finished it.**

"Squish squish….squish squish…"

"Sir? What are you doing?" Leslie asked in a monotone voice, "You should be heading to the villain's convention."

"I know, but the bunnies are just sooo squishy!" He rubbed the bunny on his face then squished it some more.

"Come on, sir. We need to get this fan fiction going."

"Leslie! Stop breaking the fourth wall this instant!" He glared at her.

"Yes, sir." She stood there and watched Mr. Big squish the bunny some more, "Sir?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He grumbled and set the pink bunny on the desk and hopped off the desk. He straightened his tie then cleared his throat, "Well, let's go!" He did a ridiculous, unnecessary pose: pointing up to the sky. Leslie just stared at him. He slowly lowered his arm. "…Sorry."

"Did you send the letter to Tobey?" Granny May asked Two-Brains.

"You mean the one that informs him that his villainship has been revoked? Yeah, I did."

"It's a shame he turned good. He was a great villain." Chuck commented. All the villains were sitting in the meeting room. The Learnerer nodded,

"Yeah, he was doinging a good job."

"OK, now first on the agenda: Tofu and you." Granny May read from the paper in front of her. Ms. Question raised her hand.

"What does this have to do with the Villian's Association?"

"Well, the Butcher wanted-"

Tobey suddenly kicked the door open dramatically, lost his balance, and fell flat on his face. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Tobey? Didn't you get the noti-" Granny May started.

Tobey jumped to his feet, "GUYS! I NEED YOUR HELP!" He flailed his arms, ran up to Two-Brains, and grabbed Two-Brains' coat, "WORDGIRL IS IN TROUBLE AND- " The scientist pushed him off,

"Hold on, there. Don't touch the threads." He straightened his lab coat, "Tobey, didn't you get the notice in the mail? Your villain status has been revoked."

"And besides, who cares about Wordgirl, am I right?" The Amazing Rope Guy looked around for someone's approval. Everyone except for Two-Brains and Tobey nodded and made silent noises of agreement, "I mean, if she were out of the way, we could rob all the places we wanted." He smiled. Tobey glared at him.

"Well, no one likes you either, but you're still around!"

"Ooooh…." Amazing Rope Guy groaned. Tobey turned to Two-Brains again.

"You'll help me, right, Two-Brains?" He pleaded, "Miss Power has come back! She has the Visorb!" Two-Brains blinked and looked around at the others,

"Uh, no. Why would you ask me?" He chuckled nervously. Tobey seemed to be getting desperate,

"Wha…You have to! No one else will do it!"

"What makes you think I'LL help you?"

"Because we've saved Wordgirl before!" Tobey stated loudly. Everyone in the room gasped.

"No!" Two-Brains denied.

"Yes, you did!" Tobey yelled, angry, "Stop lying! Please! You're my only hope!" He panted in anger. Two-Brains calmed down and stood up. He towered over Tobey, but that didn't intimidate the boy genius. He stood as tall as he could and stared defiantly into Two-Brains' eyes. Two-Brains took a deep breath,

"Lookie here, little boy. I don't know what you're talking about. This 'saving Wordgirl' business has to stop. I've never saved Wordgirl's life, and I never will. All you're doing is causing a scene in a place no one wants you. You need to find someone else to help you, because no one wants you here. So get out. Now."

Tobey's heart broke. Tears filled his eyes, "You…" He turned away, standing silent for a moment. "My father was friends with a coward." He growled quietly before walking out. Two-Brains' expression didn't change. The room remained silent, even as he sat down again. While the room's volume gradually increased, Two-Brains couldn't help but play the last word Tobey had said over and over in his mind.

_Coward…You're a coward._

"Yikes…well, let's check up on Becky, aka Wordgirl!" The narrator commented.

"Goodbye, mom! I'm heading over to Violet's!" Becky called to her mom as she ran out the door.

"OK, honey! Be back in time for dinner! We're having grilled cheese sandwiches! It's gonna be delicious YEAH!"

"Yeah OK, mom!" Becky hid behind a bush and turned into Wordgirl. She took off into the air, accidentally bumping a squirrel off of a power line. It fell in the bushes and waved an angry fist at her.

Violet sat in her room, painting a dark cloud on a rock. She accidentally spilled one of the cups of water as she moved her paintbrush back to the gray paint.

"Gah-what-grrrrr AAAH!" She complained. She stood up to get towels when her mom called from the front of the house.

"Violet, darling! Becky is here!" Violet groaned. She never thought she would loathe the visit of her best friend.

"OK, mom. I just have to *sigh* clean up this mess first."

Becky sat on the poetry chair near the front door, waiting anxiously for Violet to come in. When she finally did, Becky took a deep breath and stood up, "Violet?"

"…Yes, Becky?"

"…I'm really really really sorry that I followed you and Scoops! I was just curious and I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway, and I'm sorry that I yelled at you for breaking Angelface, and I'm sorry that I started our fight and I feel really really guilty and I'm just so so sorry and-"

"Becky, Becky!" Violet interrupted her. She thought about it for a bit, and then hugged Becky, "I forgive you."

"Oh! Thank you so much, Violet!" Becky sighed in relief and backed away, "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't forgiven me."

"I'm very forgiving. Holding on to grudges is bad for your health." Violet stated matter-of-factly. Becky smiled.

"Let's go to my place to try and glue Angelface back together!"

"OK!" Violet followed Becky out the door.

"Where is Wordgirl?!" Miss Power demanded.

"Wordgirl?" Tim asked, "Wordgirl isn't here. Just me, my wife, two kids, and a monkey."

"Oh, please. I know she lives here."

"Lives here? Look, Miss Power, you've got the wrong address. Wordgirl doesn't live here…but that would be so cool if she did." TJ slipped off into a daydream.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted. Everyone covered their ears, "Your daughter Becky IS Wordgirl!" They all laughed at the concept.

"Becky isn't a superhero! She doesn't have super strength or anything!" Sally said. At this moment, Becky and Violet opened the door.

"Mom! I'm- Miss Power?!" Becky stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ah, and here she is." Miss Power smiled and landed.

"What's going on?" Becky asked. She was so focused on Miss Power she didn't hear Scoops approaching. He saw Miss Power through the window and ducked down behind a bush to listen in.

"This'll be a great story! The Return of Miss Power! I can see it now!" He pulled out his notepad and pencil.

"I'll tell you what's going on. My revenge!" She suddenly flew at Becky and grabbed her by the arm,

"Admit that you're Wordgirl!"

"Whu-what? I-I'm not Wordgirl!" She started to panic.

"Oh yes you are! Bad-haired baby, Tony or whatever, told me all about you." Becky didn't say anything. She just gapped stupidly.

"Now see here, Miss Power, you're going to put my daughter down right now, or I'll call Wordgirl!" Sally threatened. Miss Power suddenly dropped Becky and zoomed toward Sally. She picked her up by her neck and floated above their heads.

"Mom!" Becky screamed. Miss Power's eyes glowed red.

"Word up!" Becky turned into Wordgirl and flew at Miss Power. Miss Power easily moved out of the way. Everyone in the room stared in awe at Becky.

"Becky…" Violet's eyes widened. TJ started to freak out.

"Wordgirl…is my sister?! Oh! All my fan fictions! Yuck!" He cried. Wordgirl looked at him.

"Uh…what?"  
"…nothing!" He looked away and twirled his fingers. Wordgirl glared at him, so he explained more, "I mean, it's not like we did anything…" She continued to look angrily on, "The worst thing I wrote was a kiss on the cheek! I swear!" Scoops' surprised face turned to joy. He crouched down again and wrote furiously on his notepad.

"This will be the greatest story in the city! 'Wordgirl's secret identity revealed!' I can't wait!"

Wordgirl snarled and got ready to fly at Miss Power again.

"Surrender, or else I'll crush her neck." Miss Power threatened. Wordgirl glared at her for a second then slowly lowered to the ground. Miss Power chuckled.

"Good. Stay out of my way, and your mother will be safe." She abruptly flew out the door with Sally.

"Hmm…I should go interview Tobey! Miss Power mentioned him…I think. I'm pretty sure 'Bad haired baby' is Tobey." Scoops thought aloud. He crawled away from the window then took off at top speed toward Tobey's house.

"Tobey paced back and forth in his secret room, trying to figure out what to do!" The narrator stated.

"Stop narrating my life!" Tobey growled at his ceiling.

"But…It's my job."

"That doesn't make it any less annoying!"

"Tobey is annoyed at me for narrating his life!"

"Stop it!"

"Tobey is yelling at me to stop!"

"AAAAH!" Tobey banged his head on the door.

"Tobey is banging-"

"STOOOOP!"

"Ok. So why don't you just use your suit you've been working on?" He asked. Tobey sighed in impatience and placed his forehead on the door.

"It's nowhere near finished." He turned and looked into his room. Only one light was on, a bulb set into the wall pointing at his suit. His mom yelled at him at this moment.

"Tobey! Someone named Scoops is here!"

_What could Scoops possibly want?_ He wondered as he walked to the front of the house.

"Tobey!" Scoops said excitedly, "I figured out Wordgirl's secret identity!"

"Oh…did you?" Tobey replied unenthusiastically. He didn't really believe that Scoops had figured it out.

"Yeah, and I wanted to know how YOU figured it out, I mean, you did tell Miss Power, after all."

"…What?!"

"Yeah! You DO know that Becky is Wordgirl, right?"

"…Yes, but-"

"Great! I wanted to know if you would let me interview you. It would really make my story that much spicier!"

"You're going to put this into the newspaper?!"

"Well, of course!" Scoops snorted a laugh, "Don't you realize much this would advance my career, Tob-"

Tobey suddenly interrupted him by punching him right in the face. Scoops dropped his notepad and pencil and then staggered backwards, holding his face. He pulled his hands away and noticed blood on them. He looked up at Tobey in silent astonishment as the boy genius blew up at him verbally.

"How dare you!" He screamed. He stepped toward Scoops, who fell down backing away. "How DARE you intend to ruin Becky's life by telling her secret to the world!" Scoops blinked and barely stuttered a reply.

"…r-ruin?"

"Yes, ruin!" Tobey yelled and clenched his fists. Scoops flinched. "Doesn't your primitive mind THINK about the consequences of your actions?! Don't you realize what will happen when the criminals know her secret identity?! They'll use her family and friends against her! She won't be able to fight back if one of them kidnaps one of her family members!"

"Isn't that what you did?" Scoops replied calmly. Tobey was taken aback. He stood silent for a moment before regaining his previous composure.

"You don't understand!" He said, but didn't offer an explanation.

"Understand what?"

"…Miss Power. She took my mom."

_Miss Power grabbed Tobey by the collar, "I have a few questions to ask you." He stared in shock and fear, "First of all, what is Wordgirl's secret identity? And don't play dumb. I know you know." Tobey swallowed._

_"What makes you think I'll tell you?" He answered shakily. She smiled, "Colonel Gigglecheeks!" An orange monkey/mouse-like animal walked out from around a corner, his ridiculously long and flexible arms wrapped around Tobey's mother._

_"Mother!" He cried._

_"If you don't answer my questions, I'll slowly torture your mother to death right in front of your eyes." Tobey watched as his mother struggled against Colonel Gigglecheeks._

_"I…It's Becky…Becky Botsford." He confessed. Miss Power grinned._

_"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She said. Tobey looked down, "Now, just tell me one more thing…where does she live?"_

_"I'll never tell you that!" He growled in defiance. Miss Power dropped him. He didn't have a chance to hit the ground before she took his mother from Gigglecheeks. He jumped to his feet, "Mother!"_

_"Tell me! Or else!" Miss Power threatened. Tobey just stood there, conflicted, but when her eyes started to glow red, he blurted out the answer._

_"78 School Street! She lives on 78 School Street!"_

_Miss Power's eyes faded back to normal, "That's better." She dropped Claire and started to fly toward the door._

_"You'll never beat her! Wordgirl beat you once, and she'll do it again!" Tobey shouted after he ran to his mom. Miss Power laughed._

_"Oh, I know. I can't beat her by myself. That's why I'm using the blue orb I found. It used to TAKE my energy, but I fixed it. Now it GIVES me energy! I'll never be powerless again!" She kicked down the door, which was unnecessary because it was unlockable from the inside, "You can go ahead and tell everyone you want, weakling. There's nothing any of you can do." She took off._

"Oh…I'm sorry I misjudged you." Scoops wiped more blood from his nose. Tobey sighed and relaxed his muscles. ("Ha, what muscles?" The narrator thought.)

"It's OK." They stood there in silence for a moment.

"I won't tell anyone Becky's secret." Scoops broke the silence, "You're right…It would ruin her life." Tobey shook his head.

"There might not be a life to ruin if we don't do something to help her!" Tobey turned around and walked into his house. When Scoops didn't follow right away, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Well?" Scoops picked his stuff up hastily and followed Tobey, closing the door behind him.

**Lightball's Sis: So, yeah, I'm lazy…so what?**

**Anyway, for the third book, we're gonna need a lot of your own planets. I promise we'll write faster on the third one because it isn't something someone has done a million times already…like the return of Miss Power. (That's why I hate this)**

**Besides that, we have a set of rules that you must follow if you want to submit your own planets. (Submit it to Lightball34, not in your review)**

***: Absolutely do not ignore this!**

***(Please feel free to write as much detail as possible! The more the better!) First of all, we need a name of the planet. It may or may not have life. The more detailed your planet, the more likely it is to be chosen. **

***Your planet has to have regions, like biomes or places our characters can explore. Maybe your planet doesn't even have a biome! Maybe it's a planet of liquid Hydrogen!**

***The story is based on the finding of multiple pieces of something, so you must choose a location where the fragment is hidden and come up with something or a way for it to be protected. The more creative the better! (Ex: a "wizard" of some sort has it around his neck inside a vast labyrinth that is full of traps and trick doors)**

**A brief description and history of your planet would be appreciated, but is not necessary. (If it ties into the fragment location, all the better!)**

**What is currently happening on the planet? Again, not necessary. (Ex: A war is going on that involves the entire world)**

***Are your characters/creatures peaceful or hostile to newcomers? Maybe they don't like Lexoconians or humans or unsaid creatures that may be involved in the story…*winkwink* (This may be void for you if you do not have any living creatures)**

***You CANNOT, in any way or form, base your planets on anything involving Wordgirl's universe! Ex. Wordgirl's or Miss Power's home planet.**

***You MAY base your planet off of another universe in another show, book, or video games, but animes/mangas will not be accepted. Ex. Wolverine and the X-men. You can have mutants, but you cannot have the actual characters in it. Basically, a planet filled with your own OC's. Please include the show, book's, or video game's name so we can give credit. (This might be the ultimate crossover! Lol! Also, books and video games are the least likely to be chosen) You're most likely to be chosen if you make up your own everything!**

**Please give a description of the characters (if any), how they look, and anything else you'd like to include. This also includes animals. Your character(s) cannot become permanent traveler(s) of the main characters, unless it is going from your own world to another of your worlds. Please keep in mind that your character(s) may not be properly portrayed even with in-depth descriptions, as there is no amount of description you can provide for us to keep them exactly the way you want (without us getting bored of reading about them, anyway). Characters that are overpowered will be edited out.**

**If you want, you may include some trials you would like to see the characters go through.**

**You may post as many worlds as you want!**

***No planets based on movies…**

***Please keep in mind that your character(s)/planets are liable to changes! We will do our very best to keep it the way you described, however. (They will only be changed if it conflicts, somehow, with our story)**

**Other: Include anything else you would like us to know about your planet(s)!**

**PS. If Lightball thinks it's interesting but it needs more detail, he will PM you about it. He will tell you whether your planet made it in or not.**


End file.
